The Incredible Pokémon Journey
by Captain Nick The Green Mamba
Summary: Based off the original Pokémon game, with a few things coming from the show and comics. Chapter 2 is up! Please R&R!
1. One Morning That Changed My Life

Outside my window I could see the great sea. Out there were a bunch of Pokémon. If only I could of had a Pokémon. Then I would of been happy.  
  
Pokémon. That word rung in my head every day. I wanted one to call my own. And there were so many out there! Maybe I could become a Pokémon Master, like those guys on TV. Yeah, that would be the life. To compete in the Super Ball, or some other tournament or league. I'd be wandering everywhere across Kanto in search of new species of Pokémon.  
  
Little did I know that my dream would come true.  
  
"Red!" called out my mom.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked my mother, and I headed down from my room.  
  
When I got downstairs to the living room, my mom said, "Professor Oak want's you to go over to his lab."  
  
"What for?" I asked. Oak was always up to something.  
  
"I don't know," she responded. "He just said he wants to give you something."  
  
I grabbed my red hat to cover up my messed up black hair, and ran outside. "Okay, I'm going."  
  
As soon as I stepped out, I gazed out to the beautiful sea. Someday, I told myself. Some day.  
  
Pallet Town, my hometown, was a nice, peaceful place. Pretty little houses. Green grass everywhere. Low traffic. There was nothing like Pallet Town. At least, no town I had ever been to.  
  
As I walked down the sidewalk to Oak's lab, I started thinking about what the old man wanted. Professor Oak was a Pokémon Scientist, and had devoted his life to studying Pokémon of all shapes and sizes. He had even discovered a few himself. Back in his day, he said he traveled a lot. Now, he stayed at his lab and studied from there. He didn't have too many Pokémon for himself, but he didn't mind. He let people keep their surplus Pokémon in his ranch behind his lab. I had no idea how he could have possibly taken care of them all.  
  
I was lucky that Professor Oak's lab was only a few blocks down. I reached the laboratory in no time. It wasn't too big, but the ranch in the back made it a lot larger looking. Opening up the door, I entered.  
  
I remembered the lab just the way it had been. His lab was a kooky place, colored different than most labs. It was a bright and cheerful place. However, it was also a busy place, with lots of things to do. I was amazed that Oak ran the place with only two aides.  
  
But I didn't see Oak or his aides. Past the bookshelves, I saw Blue. Blue was a spiky haired kid my age. Not only was he Professor Oak's grandson, he was also my bitter rival. We weren't just friendly rivals, though. We were enemies. I tried hard to avoid him as much as I could.  
  
I should've known he would be here. He was always either at the lab or hanging out with his friends. But here, he was alone. I had to make the first strike.  
  
"Red? What are you doing here?" Blue asked me.  
  
Drat, I thought. He got me. "Where's Professor Oak? Have you seen him?" I asked my rival.  
  
"No, why do you want him? He called for me," he said. " What, did he call for you, too?"  
  
"Yeah. Why'd he call us?"  
  
Blue responded, "I could really care less. I have better things to do with my time. Get outta here. You're bothering me."  
  
"Whatever," I replied.  
  
Since Oak wasn't in his lab, he probably was at his ranch. I exited his back door to his ranch.  
  
Out there, I saw so many Pokémon that I couldn't even believe my eyes. "Wow," I said under my breath. There were so many, and a lot of them I had never even seen before. But no Professor Oak. Where was he?  
  
Not thinking, I harmlessly jumped over a fence, not paying attention to what fence I had jumped over. To my surprise, I landed right on a fat, giant, sleeping Pokémon. I bounced on the blubbery mass, and landed on the ground. "Ow..."  
  
I lifted my head, and saw two green, taloned feet. "Not good," I said to myself. I rolled over, just as the green Pokémon swung a large blade down at me. I quickly jumped to my feet, and looked at my new attacker. It was so fast that it was already on top of the big fat Pokémon, ready to strike.  
  
The Pokémon seemed to be a cross between a dinosaur and a bug. The blade that swung at me were its hands! The Pokémon screeched a loud, hellish scream, and sped down to me. It was quicker than any Pokémon I had seen before.. I closed my eyes, and hoped for the best.  
  
When I expected to feel the creatures blades disemboweling me, I felt nothing. I heard a loud crack of a whip and the bug dinosaur calling out in pain. I opened my eyes, and saw the Pokémon that had nearly killed me nursing a bleeding shoulder. Its wound was from a whip. It looked past me, and fly away with amazing agility.  
  
I turned my head to see my savior. I saw Professor Oak and a grass type Pokémon. It was a Bulbasaur. "That Scyther really gave you a startle, huh Red?" Oak asked.  
  
Scyther. I'd remember that Pokémon for the rest of my life. "Yeah, sure did," I answered, still shaking and sweating from my encounter with the Scyther.  
  
"You know it's dangerous out here on the ranch," the professor said. "But, it'll be even more dangerous out in the real world."  
  
What? What was he talking about?  
  
Oak smiled and chuckled. "You need your own Pokémon for protection." He returned the Bulbasaur back to a scratched up Pokéball. Professor Oak climbed over the fence, with me following closely behind. We entered his lab. There, Blue was still waiting, but had been joined by an attractive young girl about my age.  
  
What did Oak want from us three?  
  
I sat in a chair next to Blue and the girl. We watched as Professor Oak grabbed a coffee table and set it in front of us.  
  
"Bout time, gramps!" Blue said. "Where were you?"  
  
Oak looked up from what he was doing. "Blue? Oh, yes, I told you to come. Just a second." He looked at the girl. "Ah, Green, it's great that you could make it." He shook Green's hand. Blue and I exchanged confused looks.  
  
The professor dug in his coat's bloated pockets, and pulled out three Pokéballs. I noticed one was the scratched up Pokéball that he returned the Bulbasaur to. Oak set the three balls onto the coffee table carefully so they wouldn't roll all over the place. Blue and I still looked perplexed, but Green's expression stayed the same. Was she the only one of us three that knew what was going on?  
  
"As a few of you might know, I was once a serious Pokémon Trainer, like the ones you see on TV. I used to have over fifty Pokémon. Now, I only have three of my own." Oak sighed. "And I am prepared to give them away."  
  
My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak, but Professor Oak cut me off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I've known all three of you since you were babies, and I've been waiting to give these to you," Oak said. A smile stretched across my face. I was going to get my very own Pokémon to call my own! I was so happy that I could hardly contain it. I saw Blue smirking too.  
  
"Red, you may choose first," he told me. I jumped up out of my chair pranced to the table, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't contain the feelings. I knew what Pokémon that I wanted. It was the Pokémon that Oak used to save me from the Scyther. With a gleaming attitude, I picked up the scratched up Pokéball. Bulbasaur was my Pokémon. "That's-"  
  
"Bulbasaur, a grass Pokémon," I finished for Oak. "He saved me. I owe him."  
  
Oak said, "Actually, the Bulbasaur's a female."  
  
"I'll take her."  
  
"This Pokémon's really energetic. Can you handle her?" Oak asked.  
  
I nodded my head. "Sure can."  
  
Blue grabbed a Pokéball. "What's in here, gramps?"  
  
Oak answered, "Charmander, the fire Pokémon."  
  
Blue looked at me and smiled. "I'll take this one, then." He chortled under his breath. I knew what he was thinking. Fire Pokémon had the advantage over grass Pokémon, like Bulbasaur. He got me again, I thought.  
  
Green smirked, and picked up the last remaining Pokémon. "I guess I'll have this one," she said. "What is it?"  
  
"A Squirtle, which is a water Pokémon," Oak answered.  
  
I laughed in my head, and smiled at Blue. Water Pokémon had the upper hand against fire types.  
  
The professor then said, "Go ahead, release your Pokémon. They won't bite."  
  
We each tapped on our Pokéball's button, and ,instantly, our new Pokémon appeared before us in a flash of light.  
  
Squirtle, the water Pokémon, appeared from Green's Pokéball. It was a small turtle like Pokémon with blue scales and a brownish shell. The tiny turtle then called out. Green petted its head, and she hugged it. Squirtle returned the hug.  
  
Charmander, the fire Pokémon, materialized from Blue's Pokéball. The flame using Pokémon was orange and lizard like. Charmander's stiff tail was tipped with a small flame. Blue scratched his Pokémon's back. Charmander turned to him, and they nodded at each other.  
  
Bulbasaur, the grass Pokémon, came out of my Pokéball. It was the exact Bulbasaur that Professor Oak had used to whip the Scyther with. She was a small, blue, four legged dinosaur Pokémon with a bulb on her back. I rubbed around her bulb, and Bulbasaur jumped at me playfully. She was happy to see her new friend, and so was I.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" asked Oak. He sat down in his chair.  
  
Then, we all started talking at the same time.  
  
"It's so cute!" Green said.  
  
"Charmander's a charm, gramps!" Blue interjected.  
  
"Love her, professor!" I replied.  
  
"Good, good. I see that your new Pokémon like you too." Oak sighed, and smiled. "Now, I want you three to promise me that you'll take care of these Pokémon." We nodded our heads. "Treat them as if they were your friends, not your slaves."  
  
We nodded our heads again. Oak waved his hands, we all said goodbye, and we exited the lab.  
  
Green seemed to be pretty nice, but she seemed to try and avoid Blue and me. Green left, Squirtle at her side, without saying goodbye to us.  
  
Blue hung around in the front of the laboratory, petting his Charmander. I wanted to get away from him as fast as I could, so I walked away, carrying my happy new Bulbasaur in my arms. "Wait!" Blue yelled. "Let's check out our Pokémon!" 


	2. Battle and a Pokémon Center

"Alright!" I said. "Bulbasaur versus Charmander!"  
  
Blue smiled. "Get in there, Charmander!" Blue's Charmander perked up its head, and ran into the battlefield–the sidewalk. I noticed that its tail was burning even more, now.  
  
I put Bulbasaur on the ground, and said, "Go, sic 'em!" Bulbasaur ran to the arena as well. Our Pokémon stared at each other vigorously.  
  
Oh man, I thought, smiling. My very first Pokémon Battle. Just like in the Super Ball. This was my moment to shine! I looked at Blue. He had the same smile on his face. He was just as excited as I was to get the fight started!  
  
"Charmander! Ember!" Blue ordered his Pokémon.  
  
The Charmander leapt into the air, and spat a fireball down towards Bulbasaur. This wasn't good.  
  
"Evade it, Bulbasaur! Evade!" I yelled. Bulbasaur flipped to the side, and avoided the ember shot. She was athletic. I liked that. "Now, Leech Seed!" That was one of the attacks I remembered seeing a trainer do on TV with a Bulbasaur. I figured it was my best bet against a fire Pokémon.  
  
I watched as Bulbasaur shot three seeds from her bulb at Charmander. Before Blue said anything, the Charmander attempted to dodge the attack. It was obvious the Charmander had done something like this before. One of the leech seeds struck Charmander on the tail, away from the flaming tip.  
  
"What the?" Blue said, confused.  
  
Suddenly, vines sprouted from the seed and wrapped around the lizard Pokémon's tail!. The vines then started crushing Charmander's tail, hurting it with every squeeze. The Pokémon squealed.  
  
"Oh... Umm..." Blue said, trying to think of what to do as the leech seed sapped Charmander's stamina. "Ember shot again!"  
  
I didn't understand why Blue didn't try to get the leech seed off at first. However, as soon as Charmander shot a fireball, the flame on the Pokémon's tail grew, and the vines ignited. The leech seed burnt off. My Bulbasaur was just as amazed with Blue's technique as I was that she forgot about the fireball hurtling towards her!  
  
"Bulbasaur! Watch out!" I shouted. It was too late. Bulbasaur looked up, and got a flaming ember shot straight in the face! "No! Bulbasaur!"  
  
I saw Blue and the Charmander chuckling. Bulbasaur shook her head, trying to relieve herself of the pain. I looked at her wound, and found it to be only a slight burn. But Bulbasaur was a Grass Type, and was feeling a lot of pain. She growled, shook her head a bit more, and leered at her opposing Pokémon. She was ready to fight again. Bulbasaur hopped to signify she was okay.  
  
"Good," I said to Bulbasaur. "Alright." I paused to think of an attack. "Umm... Vine Whip!" I knew she had learned that from when she attacked the Scyther.  
  
Bulbasaur released two vines from her bulb, and they swung for Charmander wildly. Before Blue could open his mouth or Charmander could move, I heard two sharp cracks. Bulbasaur retrieved her vines. I spied two cuts along Charmander's stomach. They looked painful. But that was what battles were for.  
  
"Charmander!" Blue said. "Are you okay?" The Charmander screeched in pain and licked its wounds. "Alright, you can nurse them when it's over. Scratch attack!"  
  
I had never seen such disregard for a Pokémon's injuries from its before. Blue didn't seem to care for his Pokémon much.  
  
The Charmander ran toward Bulbasaur, scratching the air feebly with its short arms. I also noticed that it was wincing in pain. It hurt me just to watch the lizard Pokémon.  
  
"What are you boys doing?" It was Professor Oak. He had seen us, and came out of his lab to stop us. Charmander and Bulbasaur stopped the fight, and looked up at Oak.  
  
"Just battling, gramps, that's all," Blue said.  
  
I went along. "Yeah, just battling."  
  
"Well, it's great that you're wanting to get in this so quick, but your two Pokémon haven't been trained enough for battles with other Pokémon Trainers," Oak said. "You need to train against wild Pokémon, or even with simple games."  
  
"Okay, gramps," Blue said slowly, kind of embarrassed.  
  
He saw our two Pokémon's battle wounds. "Oh god, you've hurt each other. Blue, I have some ointments for Charmander's cuts. Red, I don't have anything that can cure an ember burn. You'd better take it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City."  
  
"All the way to Viridian City?!" I said, perplexed.  
  
"It isn't that far," he reassured. "I'll call your mom to tell her that you're going."  
  
"Couldn't I just get a ride?"  
  
"No, a Pokémon Trainer has to learn how to walk great distances."  
  
Blue just laughed at me.  
  
Oak smiled, "Besides, you're doing it for your Pokémon. And I happen to know Bulbasaur doesn't like machines too much."  
  
This is gonna be work, I thought. I took out my Pokéball and returned Bulbasaur, to help her get some rest. I waved goodbye to the Oaks, and headed on my walk.  
  
My destination was Route 1, just north of Pallet Town. I was lucky that Pallet Town was small-I didn't have to walk as far to get out. But I was also unlucky that I didn't have a bike, like the other kids. A bike would of saved me time.  
  
The town around me was quiet and peaceful, even though it was the middle of the day. Very few people were out and about, and the occasional bird Pokémon would fly through the air, but it was mainly silent. To most outsiders, Pallet Town was kind of creepy. To me, however, I was right at home.  
  
As I reached Route 1, I saw Green. She was heading into her house, no big deal. However, I spied two Pokéballs on her belt-one was the Squirtle she received from Professor Oak. The other, however, was a purplish ball. Had she already caught another Pokémon? No, she must have already gotten one. Green was getting stranger every time I saw her. She looked absolutely harmless, but something bothered me about her. I kept on thinking she was trying to cover something up.  
  
I left Pallet Town, and entered Route 1. The route was similar to Pallet Town, except without any houses or streets. It was a nice and quiet place, the only residents being a few small Pokémon. As I walked through, I saw a man sitting on a log, staring at the sky. When he saw me, the man rushed over to me.  
  
"Hey, you!" he said. "I see that Pokéball on your belt! You're a Pokémon Trainer, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't battle," I replied. "I gotta get to the Pokémon Center in Viridian."  
  
"No, no, I'm not a trainer. I work at the PokéMart at Viridian City. I've been wandering around, giving people free samples." He dug in his pockets. "Here you go," he said, pulling out a spray bottle. "It's a potion. It should subside your Pokémon's pain until you get to the Pokémon Center."  
  
I took the potion. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Here, here's the Mart's location," the man said, pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down on the paper, and handed it to me. "It's right next to the Pokémon Center. Just stop by. You'll find stuff of use in there."  
  
I grabbed the paper, folded it up, and put it in my pocket. "Thanks," I said again.  
  
"No problem," he responded, and went back to sitting on the log.  
  
What an odd man, I thought. I continued to walk as far away from him as possible.  
  
As soon as I found a tree, I released Bulbasaur from her Pokéball. She was still in a bit of pain from the burn that Charmander had given her. I pulled out the potion, and said, "Here, Bulbasaur."  
  
Bulbasaur looked at the potion curiously, as if to say, "What is it?"  
  
"It's a potion. The guy said it will help soothe your pain," I said. Pushing on the spray bottle's trigger, I sprayed about half of the potion onto Bulbasaur's wound. At first she squealed, but then enjoyed the moist potion. "Is it good?" I asked. Bulbasaur cooed. "Alright," I said, and I returned Bulbasaur to her Pokéball. The potion was put in my pocket.  
  
I continued to walk down Route 1, seeing a few Pokémon along the way. A bird Pokémon that I saw-Pidgey, I think it was-swooped down from the sky, and picked worm in its talons. Wow, I thought. That was an accurate attack. I watched as the Pidgey flew up onto a branch, and gulped the worm in a single swallow. Pokémon were really amazing, and I could really tell, now that I had my own Pokémon.  
  
Route 1 was longer than I had remembered it. I soon found myself stopping at another tree to sit down and rest. I looked up at the branches, and saw another Pidgey, this one at its nest. However, I couldn't see if there were any eggs in the bird Pokémon's nest. As I watched the Pidgey, another Pokémon came about. It was a mouse Pokémon. A Rattata. The Pidgey looked hungry, and it stared at the Rattata as if it hadn't eaten in days.  
  
It can't eat a Rattata, I thought. It's too small.  
  
To my amazement, however, the Pidgey dive bombed the Rattata, and struck it in the back with its beak! Soon, the Pidgey landed next to the Rattata, and started kicking up sand in the Rattata's face. While the Rattata was bewildered, the Pidgey swooped in and grabbed the Rattata in its talons. I noticed that the bird Pokémon had a difficult time flying while carrying a Rattata.  
  
The Rattata wasn't too pleased with its attacker, and it promptly bit the Pidgey's foot! I couldn't help but chuckle as the Pidgey dropped the Rattata and it ran away.  
  
What a world, I thought.  
  
I continued through Route 1 safely, and finally made my way to Viridian City. It was defiantly bigger than Pallet Town, I was sure of that, but it wasn't too big. I could manage walking through it.  
  
As I was walking, I took out the piece of paper that the man in Route 1 had given me. He had said that the Pokémon Center was next to the PokéMart, and if I looked for the location of the PokéMart, I'd find the Pokémon Center.  
  
While looking at the paper, I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up, and saw a grumpy, old, wrinkled face. "Watch where you're going," the old man said gruffly.  
  
Half heartedly, I said, "Sorry."  
  
The woman following him came up to me. "I'm sorry, but grandpa is always like that when he doesn't have his coffee," she said.  
  
"I heard that!" shouted the old man.  
  
"Okay, no problem," I told her.  
  
I continued walking through Viridian City. This place was defiantly busier than Pallet Town. There were a bunch of people out and about, and cars driving down the streets. Viridian was alien to me. All I had to do, though, was find the Pokémon Center, perhaps swing by the PokéMart, and be out of here.  
  
Following the directions on the piece of paper, I eventually found the Pokémon Center and the PokéMart. I entered the Center on the left, first.  
  
Inside the Pokémon Center, I saw a bunch of people with beat up Pokémon. They were all trainers, just like I was. I was amazed at the diversity of Pokémon. There were so many, a lot of them that I had only seen on the television.  
  
I stepped up to the counter, and rung the bell. The nurse turned around, and said, "Hello, and welcome to the Viridian Pokémon Center. We'll heal your Pokémon back to full health. What Pokémon seems to trouble you?"  
  
I picked up my Pokéball. "My Bulbasaur has a burn. Can you help her?"  
  
"That's an easy fix. Give me the Pokéball, and I'll heal your Bulbasaur." I handed her the Pokéball. "Burns are an easy fix. All I have to do for that is place the Pokéball in this machine, here," she said. The nurse placed my Pokéball on a large machine with six indentations for Pokéballs. She pressed a few buttons on the machine, and it started up. My Pokéball started to glow.  
  
"Is that just for burns?" I asked.  
  
"No," she said. "It also heals your Pokémon if they are poisoned, paralyzed, or even if they are just worn out." A small chime was sounded to signify that the machine was done. "There, all done." She pulled the Pokéball from the machine, and gave it to me. "Thanks for coming to the Viridian Pokémon Center. Hope to see you again!"  
  
As I walked out of the Center, ball in hand, I thought, Thank god it doesn't cost money. 


End file.
